


thank you, hyung

by woobff



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobff/pseuds/woobff
Summary: what happens when it gets overwhelming?





	thank you, hyung

**Author's Note:**

> hi, enjoy this word vomit, in which i'm not exactly satisfied with :>

" hyuck? " renjun asked, fingers still wrapped around the doorknob.

 

 

it was finally the one week break after endless dance practice and vocal training, for them to relax before the new comeback which is around the corner. 

 

 

he didn't receive a response but instead, just a choked sob and that was all it took for him to move forward, closing the door behind.

 

 

trying to allocate where the younger was difficult enough in daylight but with no help from the dark room, it's quite a mission impossible.

 

 

 

" junnie, " turning his head to his left, he scrunches his eyebrows in confusion as to why the younger wasn't on the bed which is on his right.

 

 

he was snapped out from his thoughts when small fingers pulled him forward by his wrist.

 

 

" hyuckie? " renjun asked when he felt arms wrapped around his waist and the familiar smell of hyuck's shampoo coming into his senses.

 

 

the boy in his only seemed to snuggle further into his chest, and seconds later, sounds of wretching sobs could be heard.

 

 

and renjun could only rub soothing circles on the younger's back as he plants soft kisses on hyuck's forehead.

 

 

 

  
" can i talk to you about it? " hyuck started, leaning his cheek against renjun's chest, letting out sniffles.

 

 

" of course, hyuckie, " the older replied, finding the boy's hand and giving it a squeeze as comfort.

 

 

it took a few seconds before he felt rather than hear the response.

 

 

" i'm tired, " hyuck tried again when renjun couldn't hear.

 

 

" of what honey? "

 

 

" of everything, " and renjun knew what he meant.

 

 

he knew that 'everything' meant the pressure. it meant the schedules that seem to keep on piling and piling, overworking the younger. it meant hyuck didn't have time to relax and do his own therapy.

 

 

" i'm so sorry i didn't notice hyuck, " renjun apologized, feeling guilty that the younger had become like this.

 

 

" it's not your fault junnie, " the younger chided, looking up to bop renjun's nose, making both of them erupt into giggles.

 

 

 

  
" eat up hyuck, you haven't eaten since dinner yesterday, " renjun said as he took a seat next to hyuck, placing the bag of take outs in front.

 

 

" i can't take this much meat serving junnie, the comeback is soon, " said boy whispered, hands splayed on the cover of the takeout box.

 

 

" hyuckie, " renjun starts, placing his hand atop of the younger's,

 

 

" this amount of meat serving is healthy, especially if its to replenish all that you didn't eat the past week, " he added, his free hand cupping the younger's cheeks.

 

 

" thank you hyung, "

 

 

" of course hyuckie, "


End file.
